


What True Love Looks Like

by ashangel101010



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Winx Club
Genre: F/M, Fiore is lonely, Gen, M/M, One-Shot, True Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel101010/pseuds/ashangel101010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiore wanders to Gardenia. He witnesses true love and is reminded of another true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What True Love Looks Like

What True Love Looks Like

*

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- You’re All Alone by John Swihart

*

            He cannot help but return to this place, to this world that made him sick and happy. Has he come back for the flora? No, he has been to other worlds.

There are worlds where bark can sing if you are gentle to it. There are worlds where seeds can spin their own colorful webs.

No, Earth does not contain any extraordinary plants like that. Has he come back for the people? There is no one that he desires to see, but his heart always sings one name. Darien. Then, why does he come back?

He does what he has done since he was young and alone. He wanders. Earth just happens to be special enough for him to wander back to, time and time again.

Fiore just so happens to wander to a city called Gardenia. This city is not particularly special, granted it is less grimy than most Earth cities, except for Tokyo. Well, only if Darien is in Tokyo.

The city is…..strange. There are energy levels, but they are not exactly energy levels. The “energy” here is small, but powerful. The kind of energy that the Kisenian Blossom would think twice about consuming.

He follows the source of the strange energy to a place called the Frutti Music Bar. Fiore has been to bars, but they weren’t so colorful like the one before his eyes.

The lights in the bar bathe the place in an orange and yellow glow. There are splashes of blue, pink, and purple that are just as colorful as the drinks being served here.

He sits down at the bar and orders a non-alcoholic drink that is the color of moon dust. He turns his head slightly to focus on the source. Actually, sources.

There are seven girls, barely older than the Sailor Scouts, huddled together at a table. They even look like the Sailor Scouts, but with more ethnic diversity.

There is one with hair and eyes that are the color of a shining sun. She is in an orange sundress with green heels. She is like a shade of Sailor Venus.

The next one has black hair and indigo eyes. She is in a red dress with ruffles and heels. She is clutching her magenta drink like she wants to smash it. Her anger reminds him of Sailor Mars.

Comforting the black-haired girl is another girl with frizzy brown hair and ocean eyes. She is wearing an aqua jumpsuit with sneakers. She appears strong like Sailor Jupiter.

The next pseudo-Scout is a girl with pink hair and teal eyes. She is wearing a pink sweater over a blue shirt and pink khakis. She is focused on her computer like Sailor Mercury.

There is another pink-haired girl, but she has brown tips and violet eyes. She is wearing a fashionable uniform. She looks younger and calmer than the girls at the table like a small lady.

The red-haired girl with lightning-blue eyes laughs at a joke that the yellow-haired one tells her. She is wearing a blue dress and petting a rabbit on her lap. She is serene like Sailor Moon.

The final member of the entourage is a girl with brown hair and apple green eyes. She is wearing a flowery, pink dress with green sandals. She is holding a rose like Darien.

Fiore is drawn to the brown-haired girl. Her energy may be as strange as her companions, but she is treating the rose like a gift of love. No, it **_is_** a gift of love. But for who?

The brown-haired girl leaves the table. Fiore leaves the bar without even tasting his moon dust drink. He follows her outside and is grateful that his human disguise does not garner any notice from the girl.

The girl follows her cement path to the city’s park. Fiore is fairly surprised by the flora of the park. There are cherry blossom trees adorning the small park. The pink petals are falling from the branches like spores from an asteroid.

He hides behind a cherry blossom tree like an elf toying with another elf. The girl is standing in a field of pink azaleas. She is waiting for someone while petting the rose in her hand.

A man with long, almost onyx hair comes from the other side of the park. He is wearing a green tunic with white pants and white shoes. His blue eyes are brimming with warmth like Sailor Moon.

The girl offers the rose to the man like Darien did with Fiore when they were children. However, unlike Fiore’s experience, the girl and the man embrace each other.

The cherry blossoms and azaleas are blown around the loving couple. The petals entangle the couple’s hair. Neither of them are paying attention to the sudden flower storm.

Fiore closes his glowing eyes and envisions a reality that he is know is happening right now. Darien and Serena are kissing in some romantic place. They are perfectly wrapped up in each other’s existence like they are meant to be.

Darien is smiling with a teasing blush on his face from the kiss. Darien is happy to be with the person he loves the most. Fiore can feel the pinpricks of tears in his eyes, but he swallows his sadness because Darien is perfectly content with Sailor Moon.

He opens his eyes and sees that very same expression of happiness on the girl’s face. She is perfectly content to be with the man that she loves. Like Darien and Serena.

Fiore turns away from the happy couple. He realizes that it would be best if he doesn’t visit Earth for a very long time. Whenever he visits Earth, he becomes depressed with what he doesn’t have. Who he doesn’t have.

Time is the best elixir for loss. He is biologically predisposed to wander throughout the universe. He might just wander for about 900 years or so. In his wilting, whispering heart, he knows that Darien will still be alive. Fiore is attracted to immortality like true love.

*


End file.
